


jealousy

by dryadfiona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Trixie digs up a time capsule and reads letters from her friends and family.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta be honest i don't know what this is but here y'all are! i'm just in a very lucifer mood today

Trixie doesn't really _get_ the point of time capsules.

She'd had to make one for class, and put in one of her alien drawings. Her teacher had said "something _important_ , Trixie," but balked when she'd brought in one of Maze's knives. (As if she'd ever put one of them somewhere Maze couldn't get it back. She'd _told_ Maze that plan would work.) So an alien drawing it was. Her classmates had put in a ton of things--a cool rock, pictures, a password-protected diary.

Still, she'd told her mom, and Maze had thought the idea was fun (meaning she'd enjoyed the idea of buried treasure). So they made one.

Everyone put something in the time capsule. Ella had put in vintage Pokemon cards, saying "for your college fund" to Trixie, as if she hadn't told them she wanted to dig it up in like a year. Charlotte had put in cash, which Trixie appreciates. Maze had put in something made of gold, and a card that she'd refused to tell Trixie anything about. Her dad, her mom, and Lucifer had all put in letters. It's more curiosity about what's _in_ those letters than wanting to see what she was like a year ago.

"You want to dig up the capsule already?" her mom asks. Trixie nods. "Alright. I thought it would be at least a few years, but the shovel's just in the shed."

Maze is out hunting a bounty, so it's slow going. It takes Trixie almost two hours to dig the thing out. Why is the ground in LA so hard? Just because it's desert? Annoying. Still, eventually the little silver box comes into view, so she digs just a little longer and pulls the thing out of the ground.

She pulls out Maze's card first.

_Okay, first things first: don't read this until you know. If you don't know what I'm talking about, wait awhile._

And you know what, there's worse things to wait for, so she folds the card and puts it back in the box to be reburied. 

All three of the letters have her name written on it, so she pulls out the one with her dad's messy-but-legible handwriting first.

_Hey, monkey!_

_I don't know how old you're gonna be while reading this, but I'm guessing at least into middle school._ _I don't know what life's gonna look like, then. I'm guessing that your mom and Lucifer are finally together, or at least were at together at one point. Don't show this to her if I'm wrong, okay? Especially if her and Marcus actually work out._ _I hope that ~~me and Charlotte~~ Charlotte and I are still together whenever you're reading this--_

Trixie frowns. It's been almost a year since then, sure, but it still hurts, remembering Charlotte's funeral, with her father's stone-faced expression and Maze not there and her mom crying silently next to her. 

She folds that letter to read later.

Next, her mom's.

_Trixie:_

_I think you're reading this either less than two years after you wrote this or after we move because you forgot about the time capsule. Either way, you're probably still staying with me or your dad, so I'll keep this quick._

_I love you! I'm so proud of you and all that you've done. You're such a good friend and you're the most creative kid I've ever met. (And remember, I grew up around child actors, so you know that's saying something.) You're growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday that we were bringing you home from the hospital, and every day, you surprise me with something new._

_I hope you get to be the president of Mars one day, but no matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you, I'll always be here for you, and I'll always be lucky to be your mom._

_Love,_

_Chloe_

Trixie can't keep the grin off her face. She puts that letter on her nightstand to show her mom when she finishes looking at case files or whatever it is she's doing.

Last is Lucifer's, written in an elegant scrawl that she has to focus to really understand.

_Child:_

_I admit, I'm not sure what to write here. I believe you've gotten letters from both your parents and Maze. But you asked me to include something in this capsule, and I'm not going to part with any of my things._

Trixie snorts.

 _You're not the worst child I've ever met. Admittedly, the bar is quite low, as I_ was _in charge of Hell, but still. That's not something to turn your nose up at. You've a fine artistic sense, and Maze tells me you're not terrible with knives. She also tells me you're not bad at manipulation, which is quite a good skill to have, though I hope you'll never turn it against me._

Whoops. That whole thing with Lilith. It did _work,_ though.

_I look forward to our next game night. Ideally this would be without ~~Pierce~~ the lieutenant, but I can sacrifice. If he will be there, I'm going to need you on my team. We can destroy him together, alright?_

_Until then,_

_Lucifer Morningstar_

_P.S. Your parents should be (and are) proud of you. Don't ever tell them I said that._

His letter had been sealed with some fancy wax seal. Trixie kind of wants to hold onto the envelope, too; maybe seal a letter or two of her own, just to see. But sure enough, he barges into the house, as if on cue.

"Detective!"

"Lucifer, I'm working," her mom calls, annoyed.

"It's game night," he says.

"What? Oh. Trixie!"

"I'm ready!" Trixie says, bounding out of her room.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Lucifer asks, nose scrunched up a little.

"Dug up that time capsule," Trixie says.

"Did you read the letters?" her mom asks.

Trixie nods, and hugs her mom. She reaches for Lucifer, too, who makes a noise of protest but doesn't push her away.

"I liked your letter," Trixie says.

"Alright," Lucifer says, but he won't meet her eyes, and his cheeks are a little pink.

"Wash up and then we can have game night, okay?" Chloe says.

Trixie nods, and turns back to look at them before she does. They're leaning into each other, Lucifer smiling softly, her mom smiling back, and Trixie thinks that those letters would have been pretty different if they'd just _talked_ to each other.


End file.
